Wern
Wern are the Wyvern based humanoids Overview Being from a very proud race the Lykut-Wern hold themselves up to a standard in society but they are known for being way to strong. They are very bond to people they conciser family they usually wonder around until they find something interesting where they will observe and help when they feel is needed. History The Lykut-Wern vary from place to place back in the day. More towards the deep mountains live in peace, where they hone physical abilities and each clan has a very specific way they act towards each other in the community and many of those clans did not like outsiders. Some traded with the humans at the base of the mountains but most despised contact with other races other then themselves. The clans more towards the bottom of the mountains was really hostile to most life and frequently raided towns at the bottom of the mountains making the whole race seem very hostile. It was rare to see one in towns away from the mountains. Each clan had a elder which usually was about 250-300 years old within the clan keeping order and giving out tasks to keep food from being hunted out. Elders where regarded as the know all of the village and if you had a question you asked them. Personality Most Werns Keep themselves in check when around other people and thus seem very cold towards other races almost like they think that they are above the other races which is not true. A small few are very out there and emotional getting into fights if they think they are being challenged in their beliefs .they keep their fights internal and try to help their group which to them is considered family to them while battling their demons. They tend to live a long time so they wonder around looking for interesting things to do and try to find people to stick by as they tend never to be loners but they don't seem to be very social. They tend not to think about things to hard and go with the flow charging into situations that they think they can help with. Physical Description There are 2 different types of Werns but they overall look like humans with wyvern like features such as a dragon tail and scales that act as a natural armor. The clans from the bottom of the mountains grew to be very large and muscular where as the clan up in the mountains grew a few inches shorter and less muscles and armor for more agile movement and higher movement speed. Both clans are still very strong and can easily overpower any obstacle in the way. They also don't stop growing until around the age of 35-38, where they reach maturity by the age of 25.They tend to live upwards to 350 years. Notes The clan known as Wye are much more quiet and the shorter clan but if you can get into their "family" then you have a friend that will help you with anything for life. They are perceived much more as the cold Werns that look down apon all the other races which is simply not true. They tend to only talk when they need to interject in conversations and don't really take any type of criticism very well. The clan known as Severn are much more vocal and show a lot more emotion but they are much more rare to see after all the combat they have gone through. They are bigger then their sister clan rising a good six inches higher then them and being known much more to get into fights. they usually stick together and wreak havoc in bars that they go into. Category:Lykut